


Don't Leave Me (Based on Homesick by Catfish and The Bottlemen)

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Requested, homesick by catfish and the bottlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Bucky ignores the reader, afraid of hurting her. She almost leaves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr.

You didn't even think he could get drunk, but here you were, leading Bucky back to his room. His metal arm was slung across your shoulder, and he was stroking your hair with his other hand.   
"You know you're really pretty." He chuckled.  
"Alright, Buck. Thanks." You rolled your eyes as you opened his door.   
You led him to his bed, pulled the sheets down so he could lay down. You tucked him in and he grinned up at you.  
"Thanks doll." He put his hand on top of yours.   
You moved your hand away, turning red.  
"Good night, Bucky." You turned around to leave.  
"Wait! Y/N!" He cried out, tears suddenly forming in his eyes. "Won't you stay?"  
"I..." You saw his watery eyes. "Okay, Buck, I'll stay."  
You laid down next to him, six inches away at the most.  
"Do you love me?" He whispered, sadly.  
"How could I? You're always gone." You whispered back. "There's never any time for me to love you."  
"I'll stay with you, I promise. Just give me one more chance." He started crying. "Please."  
You held him in your arms, you felt guilty for making him so sad, but what you said was true.   
Lately, he's been taking every mission he could get, and avoiding you all together. You've been debating whether or not you should break up with him.   
"Bucky, we'll talk about this in the morning when you're sober."  
"This is a good time to talk, it's only when I'm drunk that I can talk honestly." He squeezed you tighter.  
"You won't remember a thing in the morning, just go to bed, Bucky." You knew that in the morning you would already be gone.   
"Promise me you'll be here for the night?"  
"Yes. I promise." You knew this would be the last night you both would spend together, because he wouldn't change for you.   
"I love you, doll." He whispered.  
A tear fell onto the pillow.  
"I love you too." 

The next afternoon at one, he woke up to an empty spot beside him.   
He remembered the conversation from last night vaguely. Ignoring the headache, he jumped up from bed and ran to your room.  
He pounded on the door.  
"Please, doll, I need you! I am so wrong to avoid you. I am so wrong to hurt you." He cried out, not caring who he woke up.  
He stood there, waiting for you to respond, but nothing happened.  
He rose his hand to pound again on the door, but Natasha walked up beside him and leaned against the wall.  
"Y/N told me that she wouldn't be here, she's looking for an apartment." She opened the door for him, and he saw a packed up apartment. "She's moving on, because you did."  
"No, I didn't! I'm just afraid I'll hurt her!" He started to unpack her things angrily, "She can't leave me! She can't!"   
He started crying, holding his head in his hands.  
"I was only looking out for her."  
"No, you were looking out for yourself." Natasha defended you.  
He continued crying as he saw a photograph of you both in front of the Avengers tower.

You walked towards your room and saw Natasha standing at the doorway with a sad look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" You whispered.  
"Bucky's in here."  
"What?!"  
You walked in your room and saw a silent, crying Bucky with your stuff flung around the room.  
Natasha went back to her room.  
You felt a pang in your heart for the man you love.  
"Bucky?" You said softy, walking towards him and laying a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked at you with puffy eyes, messy hair, and quivering lips.  
"I'm sorry, darling, please don't leave me. I love you. Give me another chance." He started crying again when you didn't immediately answer. "I only avoid you because I don't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me."  
You wiped the tears off his face.  
"You could never hurt me." You whispered, then you laid a soft kiss on his lips. "As long as you don't ignore me anymore."  
"I promise, I've missed you."

The next night your apartment was entirely unpacked, you and Bucky had Chinese to celebrate. And that night he laid in bed with you and kept kissing you, and trapped you beneath his metal arm.   
"Thank you for not leaving me, doll." He kissed the top of your head.


End file.
